Shockwave
by ScorpioAnil
Summary: Life has different plans for Artemis and Wally and they'll have to travel through different paths passing through ups and downs to find the way to be together again while trying to save the world once again. Placed after Endgame and I took the liberty to burrow some stuff from Outsiders.
1. Chapter 1

PALO ALTO

November 11, 06:07 UTC

"Today is the day!" That was Artemis' first thought as soon as she awoke that morning not even allowing her eyes to open. Last year she had awoken him with her excitement, jumping out of the bed in a haste and rushing to the kitchen to try a new recipe for his birthday. When she was done placing everything in the tray, she felt how his arms had found the way around her waist and his lips to her neck and it would've been a great welcome to the day ahead if it wasn't for the fact that she really wanted this to be a surprise for him. "Wally! Why aren't you in bed, this was supposed to be a surprise" And even if she tried to say it with a somewhat bothered expression she couldn't help the smile that drew by itself on her supposed-to-be-pursed lips, she turns around in his embrace to look at him and her heart swells with affection at the sight of his disheveled morning appearance being adorned with his adoringly wide grin. "You're no longer as stealthy as you used to be." He says jokingly with the biggest smile he can muster at that hour. "Besides, Brucely didn't help your cause. I was gonna pretend to be asleep but... that smells delicious." He says eyeing the tray with hunger. "You're impossible, you know that…" She says while running her fingers through his hair "but I wouldn't have you any other way." And she kisses him while wishing him a happy birthday. This year she wanted to nail the surprise thing, so before she jumps out of the bed she opens her eyes a crack to make sure he's still asleep, but when she does, her heart shatters for the millionth time. Instead of his peaceful breathing and surprisingly warm body, she's met with his empty and cold spot on the bed and all the will she had to get out of the bed is gone at once. Normally she starts the day as fast as she can so she doesn't see herself being drawn in her thoughts, she's been hating those lately, but today would prove to be one of those days that doesn't allow you to run away from your problems.

She notices how the air has turned a lot colder than usual with the arrival of November and she starts thinking over about how much November meant to them and how it used to hold an especial meaning as well. The end of another academic cycle, the last traces of Halloween and the coming festivities sharing a place in time, the weather getting perfect in California, Thanksgiving and more importantly the perfect excuse to gather in the living room of his hometown to enjoy an immaculate snowy week with his parents, lately her mother and Brucely at their feet as they sipped up a cup of hot chocolate, talked and joked around the fireplace. According to him, those moments made the perfect birthday present and he could never imagine a better one, gifts were only souvenirs and not even the cake could compare. There would be nights when mainly their moms would drive them through memory lane and end up crying over nostalgia.

It's around half an hour later that Brucely comes to wake her up and claim his daily walk and his breakfast and takes her out of her reverie. She's glad with the dog though, because she doesn't know how much more of it she could have had taken. She gets out of bed, puts on her jogging outfit, drinks the usual orange juice and goes jogging with Brucely, a routine they had adopted with Wally shortly after having moved in together because ditching the game didn't mean ditching healthy habits and it was a much needed steam off after been used to work out from four to six hours a day, not to mention that it also helped with the quite active temper of Brucely. She took the usual route and it was inevitable to keep her thoughts straight when her eyes always bounced back to the ghosts made of memories of them everywhere. How sometimes he would have had used his super speed to overlap her just to kid around with her and call out the fact that he was better at something than her. Of course she would get even when they arrived at the public park and started working out in the Outdoor Gym when she would keep on doing push-ups, crunches and more making sure to shove it in his face when his other muscles couldn't keep up with hers.

There was one occasion when he had tripped over Brucely's leash when he tried to pull a stunt on her and do some satellites around her while running, the speed he had at the moment was enough to give him a bloody nose and swollen lip and deep scraps on his knees and elbows and Artemis had laughed her ass off calling out karma on him after making sure he was OK. They returned home earlier to assist his wounds when Artemis knew well that what really needed healing was his ego, and so, she helped. She had applied the basic Aid-Kit and patched up his knees and elbows and was now doing his face. He was seated over the closed lid of the toilette and she was facing him leaning against the counter and had him pressing an ice pad over his nose while applying antiseptic to his eyebrow and lip, he flinched a bit at the sting on his eyebrow "It's just a little scratch, stop being such a baby." She says smiling. "I'm not a baby..." and she interrupts him, "Just a big goof, I know, I know." And he corrects her throwing her a pointed look accompanied by a smile. "Your big goof." By that moment she had applied the antiseptic on his lip and he pouted in disgust at the taste. She smiles down at him knowingly. "C'mon, it can't taste that bad." And she tastes his lips pulling back rapidly agreeing with him while making a face. "Nope, you're right, it tastes awful." He laughs at her antics and faces but is yearning for more of her kisses. "Animals lick their wounds to help the pain and because the enzymes in their saliva kill pathogens, so in a way, your kisses are more effective." He says raising an eyebrow suggestively. She frowns with a smile. "Are you implying that..." But she doesn't get to finish her sentence because he's shutting her up with his lips and she's reciprocating with gusto. That morning they had arrived terribly late to their classes and it's safe to say that he was feeling way better.

She's out of her derailing when almost colliding with someone and forces some concentration on herself. After one hour of hard cardio she's back at their apartment a bit more tired than usual and gets ready to leave to the Watchtower for a mission Kaldur had assigned her with beta squad and she is more than happy to oblige because she finds the rush of the missions a better company than grief anyway, so that's how 30 minutes later she's at the door caressing Brucely goodbye and walking to the Palo Alto Zeta Tube.

MARKOVBURG

November 11, 00:24 EEST

Maybe is the pounding in his head, his aching thorax or the pain in his ankles that wakes him but it makes him miss so darn much the way Brucely used to wake him up by licking his toes to then move to his face some mornings even though he used to shoo him away to sleep some more. He's dizzy and there's an odd sensation regarding his positioning and he forces himself to open his eyes slowly (despite the lights not helping much to his headache) to find everything upside down. How did he get here? Oh, right, he'd been held captive by The Light for five months now after the MFDs thing happened. The Energy of the Chrysalis that struck him several times had overloaded his body with this weird alien energy and by doing so, he had become the energy himself. He believed he must've had a certain signature that was somehow lured and received by an alien machine that would condense him and made him corporeal again afterwards (kind of like what he thought had happened to Artemis and his teammates in the Failsafe simulation, and yes, he's aware of the irony), because he wasn't sure for how long but the next thing he remembered is waking up in a haze in what looked like an alien Ship (probably one of The Reach's) and being greeted by no other than Vandal Savage himself. He's had an inhibitor collar around his neck since and according to some information he'd gathered, he was being used as a Guinea Pig for some experiments they'd been doing regarding the Meta-Gen in an underground lab in Markovia, which by the way, is where he's at right now. This pod is practically the only place he knows of this location other than the chamber they hold him captive in when he's not being a subject of experiments. He looks up his feet and is a little alarmed to see that their normal color has been replaced for a purplish hue that indicates the shackles around his ankles and his current orientation is not allowing enough blood to get to his feet. He doesn't know how long he'll be held here so he tries to make his situation a little more comfortable by pushing his arms outwards to press against the glass of the pod and support his weight with his arms. It proves useful if the returning feeling to his feet is something to go by and not even 10 minutes later, the door of the lab opens and Count Vertigo is walking towards him with Simon Ecks in tow. He's not sporting an annoyed expression for a change and he can tell by the look on their faces that they had made a breakthrough and, yeah, it was Guinea Pig time again, and yeah, that laugh only means pain, so you better be ready not to scream West, because he's not giving them the satisfaction.

"Hello Wally" Says Count Vertigo coming to a halt in front of him and at the mention of his name Wally flinches on the inside and tries to muster what he thinks would be an impassive glare. He wants to tell him that it's still Kid Flash to you, peasant, but he's heard enough from the outside to know that he's no longer Kid Flash since Bart took his mantle as he had requested him to and that everyone thinks he's dead as well, so he bites his tongue instead. Of course one of the first things Vandal Savage had done for him was to have him stripped away from his costume (leaving him in no other than the black shorts he currently had) and his ID. Naturally, they had learned everything about his life except for certain details (which he had been quite careful with when getting out of the live with Artemis having a little bit of help from Dick) and the fact that they clearly had to improvise on the road had lead him to think that what happened to him was a mere accident and he unfortunately landed in enemy's hands. "You finally learned to keep your mouth shut." Count Vertigo says with a sneer. "Good, because next time we won't be so indulgent." Wally feels the space that used to hold two of his molars with his tongue (which had been wildly assaulted as well) and yeah, it hurts enough to keep him from doing his Trademark Wally snarky comments, which always landed him in the most painful of "punishments" (another word for torture according to them) and post traumatic temporal amnesia the next day.

"Ecks, turn it on" Count Vertigo commands the man in a robe that had blended besides the controller and he does as requested. Wally hears how below his head a gurgling noise becomes louder each second and he risks a look at the bottom of the pod to see that it's being filled with tar and he grows quite terrified of the idea of being drowned with black goo upside down. He struggles against his restraints at first, lifting himself up and trying to force his feet free despite the pain such movements cost him and the nauseatingly familiar voice in his head asking him if Is the young hero reduced to that?. Well, he's not proud, but honestly, he has been beaten and abused unconscious every day for five months, he's got deep scars all over his body to prove it along with some broken bones that were never treated and were kinda fine only because of his enhanced healing (the only ability the inhibitor collar allows him access to, by the way), and not one single time has he let his mouth produce a single word or grunt that might satisfy them, so please forgive him if after having endured all of that he totally fears death by black goo in his lungs, I mean, that sounds aggravating so please give him a break. Besides, he keeps his vow and never screams, because as Vertigo sees him squirm with a cold smile plastered on his face he mocks him cruelly before the final strike. Quite literally. "Happy Birthday little hero." And his words are the last thing Wally remembers before his body is assaulted by lightning that spreads from his ankles to his head.

METROPOLIS

November 11, 07:48 UTC

Beta Squad had found the new name the Reach's soft drink was re-launched under two months ago and they had collected some proof that indicated that the new drink was indeed the same one, but they still needed to look for some proof that linked the factories to LexCorp to make a case against Luthor and make him accountable for all past charges. Tigress waits with Kid Flash, Guardian and Kaldur (whom had added himself to the mission because he hoped the knowledge he obtained from his time undercover could increase their chances of succeeding) for Bumblebee's signal, whom had shrunk and past all security measures successfully and deactivated every sensor and hacked the computers with one of Dick's drives. When they hear Bumblebee on the com-link she's giving them the green light and Kid Flash speeds ahead knocking unconscious the guards he encounters without them knowing what had happened (again, ask Dick). Tigress and Kaldur then proceed to enter the building while Guardian stays behind, well, guarding and reporting any activity from the outside. Tigress and Kaldur soon arrive to the main database of LexCorp and with all security down, they start going through confidential information and retrieving it in the flash drives (all with Nightwing's stealthy trademark) and are minutes later joined by Bumblebee while Kid Flash stays at the door making sure their mission goes unnoticed. They think they have it all wrapped up and are about to go when Artemis catches some movement with her peripheral vision, dodging just in time as a bullet makes a hole in the screen she was working on. The assault sets off the alarms and the squad is forced to improvise. "Guardian, take the ship to the roof and prepare for extraction. Tigress and Kid Flash, follow the shooter and immobilize him, we'll take him to the Watchtower. Bumblebee we'll leave a cover to make them believe this was a shortcut fire." Kaldur commands and everyone does as they're told. Kid Flash soon encounters the shooter who happens to be a scientist judging by the lab robe but when is about to knock him out, he uses the reflection on the elevator's door to flash him with a blinder like weapon and he's left disorientated. He's about to get in the elevator to escape when Artemis appears from behind and knocks him hard in the face, making him stumble backwards and fall and by the time he opens his eyes again she's aiming an arrow between his eyes to keep him from running. Kid Flash recovers and approaches him to cuff him and Kaldur and Bumblebee appear at the corner of the hall. "You're not Kid Flash, you're just a cheap copy" says Dr. Ross (according to his badge) in a demanding way which turns to a provokingly way after he sees the way they wince and how Tigress has tensed up. "Oh I see I touched a nerve." Kaldur has to put a comfortingly hand over Kid Flash's shoulder to calm him after seeing the rage in his eyes. "Is it true? That he was too slow to save himself?" "Shut Up! SHUT UP!" Kid Flash is shouting and Kaldur had to intervene. "Enough! If you really must know he gave his life so you could be alive today." And the way he says it shows how he really cared for his friend even though he wasn't as expressive as everyone else. "Huh, no wonder you spent no time to find him a replacement." Dr. Ross says in a whisper but loud enough to be heard and that was the last drop, she can't place the reason, but her patience is short as of lately and she's not allowing this nobody to insult the memory of Wally, so not even a second later Dr. Ross is screaming in pain revolting on the floor and clutching his groin as best as the arrow sticking out from it allows him to. Their eyes open widely and Kaldur looks at her not totally surprised, and she simply shrugs. Kaldur loads him over his shoulder and they run to the roof and are extracted successfully by Guardian.

Once in the ship Bumblebee and Kid Flash seat flanking Dr. Ross to keep him from trying anything while Guardian flies them to the Watchtower and Kaldur goes to Tigress' seat to talk to her and when she sees him approaching she is fast to apologize before Kaldur signals her to allow him to talk. "Tigress, I do not want you to apologize. I can barely imagine what you have been going through and I know he crossed a line. I think we will be able to complete the case against Luthor with what we have gathered so far, thanks in big part to you. But I am worried about you. You haven't talked to anyone about what happened, you have let everyone believe that you are fine but after what happened back there I am more than convinced that you are not. I know is not the same but after Tula..." he makes a pause to let his point sink in. "I think what I am trying to say is that we have been friends long enough and if you need someone to talk to, I am right here." She gives him a small smile and before she can say anything Kaldur's eyes have traveled to her left shoulder. "You have been shot. I will get the first aid kit. Try to remove the armor." She honestly hadn't felt anything until he brought it up probably because of the rush of adrenaline at the moment, but now that she thinks back, there had been a couple of gunshots before she jumped into action. Kaldur is back in half a minute with some instruments to attend her wound and she had successfully stripped off the armor on her shoulder. "It's just a scratch, I'll be fine" she tries to reassure him. "With you is always a scratch." Kaldur says trying to light up the mood and she's aware of the way he smiles lightly, "You still need assistance though. "They arrive to the Watchtower and Guardian is taking Dr. Ross to the interrogation room with Bumblebee while Kid Flash hurries to tell Blue Beetle about his mission and, you know, be a kid. Kaldur is about to escort her to the Med Bay when Artemis (now out of duty and mask off) stays on her spot. "Kaldur thank you very much, but I really just want to go home now, I promise I'll go to see Dr. Garcia once I'm home." Kaldur looks at her somewhat disbelievingly but agrees anyway since he knows she just wants to be alone today of all days and maybe the fact that the way to Med Bay is close to the grotto has something to do. He nods and watches how she disappears through the Z Tube as this one announces that she is indeed, headed for her home in Palo Alto.

MARKOVBURG

November 11, 19:37 EEST

"C'mon Wally! You're the biggest nerd I know, and you know I mean it in the good way." Says Artemis with her head on his bare chest. He loves the sensation, how much she trusts him, he loves all of her the way he's never loved anyone before. After a short silence he finds himself straddled by her with his arms pinned above his head. Her hair is framing her face and highlighting her beauty and he loves the way his oversized jersey looks on her. "You're not giving up on that geeky experiment of yours because I'm not the girlfriend of a quitter." And he takes his time to drink in her beauty before answering drowsily. "Babe, I've already tried every method and nothing's worked" "Then you try a non-methodical way." She says simply, accentuating her words by tightening a bit her grip on his wrists. "What about one of Dick's algorithms?" "Hmm, I hadn't thought about it because we don't cover those until next semester." "And what are you waiting for?!" She hurries him to get his ass working and as it turns out, four more attempts (using Dick's algorithms) is what it takes to have his project ready for the Stanford Science Fair. He returns that afternoon with the first prize and she's not surprised at all because he really is the biggest nerd she knows and she always means it in a good way. They go out for a celebratory dinner at a fancy restaurant and they're back at home making love that night. In their afterglow, just as they are about to fall asleep he hears her muttering as he spoons her. "I told you I don't date losers" He kisses her head laughing half-heartedly. "I'll keep that in mind." They cuddle closer and are soon fast asleep.

He wakes up abruptly gasping for air when ice water washes his body. He chokes and coughs until the tar leaves his lungs and as soon as he feels himself able to breathe again, ice water is washing his body again, soothing the soreness of his body and rinsing off the reminiscent tar left on it. His temperature decreases dulling the burning sensation in his flesh. He realizes that the pod he'd been in is broken and that he's no longer being held by his ankles, he's now laid on the ground. "Rise and shine little hero." Says Count Vertigo urging him to stand up. Wally lifts himself up a little but his feet can't support his weight due to the abuse and he falls back limp, not having more energy. "I'm surprised he's still alive to be honest." Wally hears Vertigo telling Dr. Ecks. "I guess I keep on underestimating the little pest. Tell the guards to take him to his chamber. I'll report our findings." Dr. Ecks does as told and three minutes later his body is dragged through the installation and tossed not so nicely to his chamber and he stays sprawled on the floor not wanting to disturb his abused body. He closes his eyes and starts evoking good memories to ignore the pain: The Team, Dick, Barry, his family, Artemis… And just her name is enough to draw a smile on his broken chapped lips and just like that, he finds the peace he needs to finally drift off to sleep, because he's not giving up yet, not when he still has something to fight for and a promise to keep.

PALO ALTO

November 11, 16:52 PST

Artemis walks in the office taking off her jacket and exposing her shoulder to Dr. Garcia, whom she had informed before coming and had prepared everything for when she arrived. Dr Garcia was one of the hero specialists trained in an institution founded by Batman himself three years ago because the incidents in which heroes would end up needing medical attention were increasing and it was very inconvenient to have their secret identity made public in order to receive said medical attention. Also, common medical education didn't cover the all too different meta-human and alien physiologies, so people who wanted to be part of the program had to be already highly capacitated doctors and would have to enroll for some additional years on training not only in the medical field, but in the secrecy field as well. They were placed strategically in every city and they would also be entrusted with the hero identities that resided in their city of action. It was their job to maintain their cover and health. Dr Garcia was one of the best in her field and her special interest in speedsters was what put her in Palo Alto after Wally and Artemis moved there to start college. She was well aware from the beginning who Artemis and Kid Flash were, the kind of relationship they had and their general background, she became closer to them with every visit and developed with time a really friendly doctor/patient relationship. She had seen her lost stare the first time she went there for a general checkup after her undercover mission and when she realized that Wally wasn't with her she could point out the reason for her tear-stained cheeks.

She is quick and precise when extracting the bullet and bandaging her shoulder and gives her some recommendations and informs her that none important damage was made so she would be back to normal in less than a month. They start the usual interrogation to evaluate her well-being and after some not usual questions Artemis starts to wonder why she's deviating towards a different approach and something gets caught in her chest when Dr. Garcia has the audacity to ask her if she had have any suspicions of her body growing another being inside her and all Artemis does is to look at her in disbelief (and somewhat accusingly) because it's been five months since she was with someone and Dr. Garcia needs to calm her down first before explaining that it could be a possibility that it could have been her situation all along and when Artemis tells her how impossible she finds that to believe, she explains to her how common it is for women that had recently lost a loved one to not know sometimes even until they were about to give birth, and that, given the recent circumstances, it wasn't so far from reality as Artemis thought. She orders a blood test to get a confirmation anyway and Artemis agrees because she needs to know that she had not being left alone to raise a kid, so she completes the procedures and one hour later she's back in Dr. Garcia's office to confirm her most recently worst fear. Or not.

She's on the way to parenthood alone with only twenty weeks to prepare. She goes into automatic pilot trying to process what's happening and she thanks absentmindedly Dr Garcia when she calls in favors to have the Ultrasound Machine moved to her office to check on the baby. After the usual procedure she sees clearly on the screen of the USM the clear silhouette of a baby, her baby, and if she's not excited now, she sure is when she's told she's going to have a baby boy and she feels able to breath for the first time in five long months and her only regret is not finding out earlier. Sure, this event was going to turn her life around 180 degrees and she wished she could be doing this with Wally a couple of years later, but she knows is going to be totally worth it. She goes home after having received all the precautions and prenatal care necessary with a black and white picture of her baby boy and as soon as she opens the door, Brucely is greeting her with the same enthusiasm he always shows and Artemis is telling him how they are soon going to be three again. She starts preparing some tea and takes her phone out, excitement building in her chest at the prospect of sharing this news. "Hi mom! I have something to tell you."


	2. Sparks

**MARKOVBURG **

**January 01, 16:12 EEST**

It had started subtle enough. He almost misses the way his body now heals faster than before but now is clearly evident. He can't place the exact moment but he presumes is after his birthday. Now, he doesn't have a lot of information, just that according to some conversations between Vertigo and Ecks, the experiment had given satisfactory results. What they meant by that, he's almost sure is the enhancement of his meta-abilities. He has felt it as well, especially now while he's running in a treadmill designed for speedsters. He easily breaks his personal records, although that would prove easy since the damn machine is totally encaged and if he refuses to run, he'll end up in a pit of despair and pain. Here's what happened since the experiment: After Vertigo and Ecks having reported their findings, they had added a third location to Wally's positional memory, another med lab full of examining machines that were taking a closer approach to test physical limits.

This treadmill he's currently running on is, he presumes, one of the newest most advanced acquisitions. Right now he's hitting thrice the speed of sound and the speed keeps picking up. It has a limit though, which they were testing today, but his body has his limits as well and the poor diet they have him under doesn't help.

After 2 hours the machine finally gives up, hitting a record that barely catches ten times the speed of sound, and whirls down with a few short circuits. He stops abruptly but not enough to keep inertia making him hit the powered barrier in front of him, falling in an awkward position to the ground. He groans in pain and the only answer he gets is a satisfied laugh. Count Vertigo's. "You've done quite well today." He sneers. "We'll make a few adjustments and take another run test." He activates the inhibitor collar and he feels the now too familiar sensation of his powers being shut down and as he's about to comment his stomach makes his necessities known first, loudly. "I guess we'll have to refill before." Vertigo says while signaling to the guards to escort him so he could eat something and he turns of the barriers so he can be shoved up and taken to eat. He knows better than to protest, he's really hungry right now and would even eat slugs to keep his body from eating itself.

Once in his 'room' again, he's handed the gooey porridge that seems to be the only thing on the menu and a glass of water. He is not complaining, he downs it with avidity and is relieved at the satisfactory feeling that his eleventh serving gives him. When giving back the tray to ask for more, he eyes the Newspaper the man has in his hands and catches the New Year Headline on the front page. Sure, it is in Markovian and he hardly discerns the letters, but the fireworks and festivities on the picture are enough. He had missed new year's eve along with their anniversary, six months in this hellhole and who knows how long they planned in running experiments on him or what would happen once they achieved their goal. They would probably dispose of him like they do with the evidence. He has to make a move, he hasn't tried to escape yet because he hasn't come with an appropriate plan just yet and doesn't want them to have to capture him and strengthen security, but now seems like a good time to put his plan on motion. He's been acting sick since 11/11 in hopes they wouldn't increase their severity, because they somehow needed him alive still. And that's when it occurs to him. He plans carefully and even rehearses without anyone noticing and forces himself to feel ready when they take him for the next text run 4 hours later.

He has had more servings of the porridge and is weirdly surprised on the way the guards let him have as many servings as he asks, and the only reason he can think of is that there is an order from above as to not compromise an important asset, and he surely is glad for it because the task ahead is no easy fit. Once on the Treadmill again, Vertigo activates the pit and soon the treadmill follows and he starts running, and while his legs are in autopilot, he starts willing his heart to beat faster than the monitors can follow and is hard, he's not quite familiar with this new gained abilities but neither are his captors, which gives him a surprise factor against them. He knows the monitor is about to flatline but he still needs a final push, so he trips on himself intendedly and the vacuum sensation it causes is enough to finally hear the sound he intended for, he lets go embracing himself for what comes knowing it is necessary and the band sends him flying towards the pit he so desperately tried to run away from. He falls into the weird cubicle that's filled with some kind of gassy energy and he doesn't remember the pain being as intense as in this moment, he feels all of his bones crushing under an inexistent, but tremendous pressure, his muscles being ripped apart, his skin torn off to then being covered by acid and a monumental headache that he can picture his head exploding from the pressure, and he knows none of that is really happening, is the magic of the pit, but the pain is such, that he forgets his vow and lets out a shriek so full of pain that even Count Heartless flinches at seeing his despair. It works though, the heart monitor can't keep track of his abnormally racing heart and now all it could do was flatline. And sure, the whole thing might have felt as if it had lasted and eternity, but he had heard the rush on the others as soon as he had hit the pit and he knows is no longer than 20 seconds later that the pit and the treadmill were deactivated under Vertigo's command and soon after he's surrounded by Vertigo, Ecks and three other guys in robes attempting CPR on him. He lays as still as he can, pretending to be a last cause so he has time to recover and Artemis is gonna have to give him an exclusive membership to her fake-your-own-death-club after this, with premium benefits, because around five minutes later they are still trying to get a heartbeat and he is already recovered for phase two. The beep of the monitor fills the room again and in the short second it takes them to look at the monitor and return their gaze to him he's already gone in a gush of wind, only leaving behind the inhibitor collar for them to gawk at in bewilderment.

He's still vibrating like crazy when he finds himself outside of the compound surrounded by trees to hide him while he gets a hold on himself. He has no time though, to ponder over the fact that he had actually done it, he had actually vibrated his molecules fast enough to phase through objects, after eight years of failed attempts and who knows how many bloody noses. He runs with no direction at all once he's gained composure chasing the hope of being home at last. He runs and runs with no course set at all, his only concern right now to get as far away as possible from that hellhole and by the time he stops to catch his breath again, he's on Krasnoyarsk, Russia. He only knows it because of the huge welcome sign above him that thankfully has a translation in English under the recognizable Russian Alphabet. Well, he had no idea where he had been running to, but he had hoped to end up somewhere more known to him, perhaps France, he would have been able to at least ask for directions. A chill runs through his body and he is attracting stares of bystanders and is reminded that he's only wearing black shorts and a pair of maimed running shoes. It's already late at night and the stores he had arrived upon are closed and he hates himself for even thinking about it but doesn't have much of a choice, he promises to pay for everything as soon as he has the chance to still his consciousness and shortly after is leaving a sports store with a new set of clothes more appropriate to run under the current weather and a tourist brochure to find the nearest hotel. He finds a really nice looking one about ten blocks from where he was and enters with the most neutral look he can muster. The room clerk eyes him curiously as he approaches the counter but smiles warmly when he is in front of him. "You seem lost. Is there somehow I can help you?" He's relieved when hearing these words and doesn't hold back to let him know that. He asks for his location in a global wide range and the clerk must have seen a lot, because he's not judging nor creeping out, he hears Wally with understanding and offers as much help as he can give when Wally finishes explaining.

As it turns out he's in the middle of Russia and he always knew Russia held the title of Biggest Country in the world but is not after he's given some directions by the clerk over a map that it really hits him how hugely immense it is. His first thought is to dig into the League's files to find the nearest Zeta Tube, but after his credentials are denied he knows the database of the League wouldn't allow him to travel by them because he is apparently dead, so he'll have to do this on foot. He has two options both with approximately the same distance but a whole ocean of a difference. He decides to go through the Bering Strait since he's already here and as soon as he finishes planning the route and thanking the clerk he takes off as fast as his newfound speed would allow him to.

**GOTHAM CITY**

**January 01, 09:12 EDT**

It's a snowy Sunday Morning in Gotham City. Artemis is setting the last plate on the table while Paula talks animatedly with Jade who's currently bumping Lian on her knees to keep her entertained. She never thought she would have her sister share an occasion like this with them, but here she was. Maybe her 'dying' really had a great effect on her sister. She wishes she could say the same about her father. They eat and talk, mostly about kids and motherhood stuff and Artemis knows her mother is trying to avoid the talk about The Live.

When she had found out about a month and a half ago, one of the first things she had done, was to announce to The Team and The League her coming leave of absence and the reason why. Everyone had had a different reaction, mostly a bittersweet one, they were happy for her but at the same time a little sad because they really liked having her on the team. When she had faced Kaldur he seemed the most troubled of all.

_"I am really happy for you, really. Is just that Dick, Wally and you were the members of the Team I most felt comfortable around. You three knew the whole time about the undercover mission. Dick has left and I don't know if he would like to return and now you have to leave as well". _He had said, and Artemis had only comforted him by saying she would only be a call away should he ever need her and, surprisingly as it sounds, he had hugged her tightly after that.

She knew Dick would know before she even had the chance to tell him, but she tried as soon as she got home anyway. She had barely opened the door to the apartment when he had wrapped her in a tight bear hug, recoiling apologetically soon after it, fearing it might hurt the baby. She had led him inside promptly and as they ate and talked, their conversations veered to forbidden waters and were soon crying and letting it all out. It had been a good therapy for both of them to vent it all like that. Sure, the hurt was still there and it might never go away, but it had become lighter as they both shared the weight of it.

They were both lost in thought when Artemis' phone had taken them out of their reveries. She had answered absentmindedly not even bothering to look at the caller's ID and was a little shocked to hear Mary at the other end of the line. Not that she had forgotten to tell them but she was still trying to figure out the most appropriate way to break the news to them, but as soon as she had answered, she knew she wouldn't have to worry about it anymore, and she actually thanked Barry for it. She could see the picture clear in her head, Barry telling Iris, who told Rudy who immediately told Mary. "Artemis, Rudy just told me" Mary's voice was shaking over the phone and she hadn't been able to place whether from grief or another newfound feeling. She could totally relate. "I feel almost guilty for feeling this happy and I can't even imagine what you might be going through. I just wanted to let you know that you can count on Rudy and me for anything and that we can't wait to meet him and also to warn you, that we are so spoiling our only grandchild." Artemis had actually laughed and was glad that Mary always had the right words to say, something Wally had learned well from her.

She had graduated a few weeks ago on December and was starting a Doctorate Scholarship in which she also had the fortune to work as publisher for the University's Newspapers on Mid-January. Paula was really happy and proud of Artemis and never lost a chance to remind Artemis that this life suited her better than The Live. Artemis still didn't know how to feel about that, she still loved the team and being part of something greater and would like to eventually join the team again, and it showed. Paula could always tell and was trying to convince her any chance she got to quit the Live forever and this occasion was no different, so while the conversation started to veer towards that direction, the tension started building up again. Jade was caught in the crossfire and when their defenses downed a bit she tried to change the topic.

"So little sis, have any names picked out yet?" Jade asks Artemis while spooning Lian some baby food. She had noticed the lost stare of her sister all morning and how it would land on Lian dreamily and knew she was thinking about her own bundle and how things would end up being so different for him.

"Actually he already has a name" says Paula with joy written all over her face, their previous conversation suddenly forgotten, and she looks at Artemis prompting her with her stare to spill. Artemis rolls her eyes jokingly and looks at her sister before speaking. "Jaden" She states simply and her hands go to her belly as they do every time someone as little as mentions his name. Her bump is actually small but is evident now, she started showing as soon as she was told, as if actually knowing had made it all real. She was concerned at the beginning and never hid her worry when going every once two weeks to her control check-ups, and every time she was met with the same answer, everything was perfectly fine, people just have different bodies and responses. She had loosened up a bit the first time she felt him kick. That had been about two weeks ago. She's all too lost in her thought that Jade has to actually clear her throat to gain her attention again. "Oh right. Well, it just… feels right"

Jade just scuffs amused while adding sarcastically. "Wow, how original"

"Well, I am the little sister." She says smirking because she knows Jade is touched by her decision.

"Well I think it will suit him" Says Paula making herself part of the conversation.

They continue their meal talking animatedly.

**PALO ALTO**

**January 1, 12:26 PST**

Upon finally arriving to their home he stumbles a little before walking up the stairs. He is beyond exhausted. He's burned all of his reserves after having run more than a Thousand Miles, but the prospect of seeing his Artemis is enough to keep him going. He knocks on the door with this bubbling feeling of expectation on his chest, but after a while, only Brucely's barks greet him, excitement evident on him after having smelled Wally at the other side of the door. He had thought for a second about the possibility of her having moved out before Brucely had barked, but he would always recognize Brucely's bark, and if Brucely was inside, it only meant that Artemis wouldn't be gone for that long. He climbs through the window the way she had taught him after having forgotten their keys the first time, and as soon as his feet touch the ground, he's tackled by a slippery Brucely. He greets him as best as he can with the little energy he has, and not until his stomach growls and the sensation of hunger rips through him, does he make an attempt to leave the floor.

He goes gingerly to the refrigerator to find it fully stocked and he can't believe his luck. He helps himself one Sandwich, then two and three, and when he's on his fourth, he feels himself able to look out for anything other than food, like small changes around the apartment. He finds that is almost as they left it before going to help save the world. Almost. It's tidier and there are elements he could take for Lian's when they had babysat her, like the feeding bottles and formula in the kitchen's cabinet, the car seat resting besides the door with a packed diaper bag on top. His heart skips a beat when roaming over possibilities, because he knows what those items are for and he might have a vague idea of why they're here. He leaves his Sandwich halfway finished over the counter and walks towards their room a little afraid of what he might find there and he can't say that he's surprised when he sees a crib at the other side of their bed and a changing table next to the window with a whole lot of stage 1 diapers. He stays frozen at the door, not even registering Brucely nudging his legs (whom had not stopped it since he had arrived), pondering over the evidence laid in front of him. Slowly, he makes his way in and takes time to appreciate the full panorama. He needs to sit due to his overwhelmed state, too much things too process after having just escaped an unpredictable but sure to be horrid fate. He walks backwards until the back of his knees touch the mattress and slumps brusquely on the bed. A hand over his unkempt beard tries to keep him focused and guides his line of vision towards the bedside table with two pictures framed along on top of it. He takes it in his hands to appreciate it and that's all the confirmation he needs. The picture serving as the background he recognizes as the one they took on an afternoon walk around the park. It was their favorite. Added between them over the picture was a printed ultrasonography with a name written with black marker. A smile crosses his features because he recognizes the name as one of Artemis' favorite when he had asked her once what would she name her kid would she have one, and after having calmed his breath he erupts in a triumphant laughter bordering in maniacal, because holly shit! He's having a son! The calendar on the wall tells him that he's going to be born probably by the second half of March and he starts picturing imaginary scenarios in his head of Artemis reaction when she sees him, how would she look by now at 7 months along, playing with his son in a future not so far away and all the things he would have to teach him probably.

His glee is short lived though. He's interrupted by a beeping sound and he barely has time to register what it is before turning in time to haul up Brucely and place the mattress between them and line of fire. The explosion blasts them against the wall, he hits his head hard against the wall and everything becomes fuzzy all of a sudden, the high pitch ringing in his ear and the dizziness leaving him disorientated. When he's conscious enough, he sees that Brucely is unconscious on his lap but breathing. The pictures he had been looking at besides him, singed at the corners. He takes them and stores them on the pocket of 'his' jeans and starts to lift himself up with Brucely on his arms carefully. He stumbles over the debris and tries to get out of the place, but as he reaches the door and opens it a second blast sends him flying down the stairs. When he reaches the ground, his line of vision is almost black, and the silhouette that approaches him is blurry and he cannot make it out in his hazy state of mind but he recognizes the suit and the unmistakable mask with one only one eye slit functional before it knocks him out cold with the butt of his gun.

**GOTHAM ****CITY**

**January 01, 16:07 UDT**

Artemis is getting ready to leave and beading her goodbyes when she receives a call from one of her neighbors. He explains the situation properly with a neutral yet concerned demeanor to Artemis, who has started shaking by the door upon hearing the news. Jade and her mother notice and Jade gets to her side rapidly preventing her from plummeting to the floor and helps Artemis to the sofa before she explains what's happening. According to the authorities her apartment had exploded due to a gas leak originated from the first floor of the house, everything had been destroyed and somehow miraculously, Brucely had survived the explosion and was now being treated at the University's Animal Clinic.

She had wen to check on Brucely. He had a broken paw and a slight concussion, but aside from that, he was perfectly fine, a fact that surprised everyone, because it was thought impossible to survive an explosion of that magnitude from the inside. Her apartment was a different story. It was a total loss, every item on it as well.

Days passed and thanks to good friends of hers and the insurance company, she now lived in a medium size apartment in Central City, also thanks to Mary, Rudy, Barry and Iris' insistence to keep them safe. They were a little paranoid after what happened, because they had been longer in that business and it didn't matter what the police said, it totally looked as if she had been targeted. Everything was restored in less than three weeks and now she only struggles to adjust to the new changes, from having to travel to Stanford every day via Zeta Tube while her transference gets cleared out to a local University, to getting used to the weather and the general environment of the city. It is exciting though, not only having Wally's family living one five trip minute away, but to live in the city Wally grew up and having Jaden growing up there too.

**MONGOLIA**

**January 3, 14:32 EEST**

Wally is currently in a corner of his cell, knees hugged tight by his chest and head buried in them in thought, pensive, and drowning in sorrow, he doesn't even hear someone coming in.

"It was foolish to run off like that..." Wally tenses when he recognizes that cold voice, he lifts his head to see Vandal Savage entering the room. He throws two singed pictures in front of him through the bars of the cell and Wally knows he's right. He'd been so desperate to escape that he had forgotten what Dick had taught him. Even though he had been out of the game for a while, stuff like that should never be forgotten. Now the apartment was turned down to ashes along with all of their belongings, and worst of all, he had given the enemy the missing pieces of information about his life he had worked so hard on keeping secret, Artemis and Jaden were at risk and homeless. The memory leaves him with a mix of emotions and a sour taste on his mouth. He's angry at himself, at the bad guys, at whatever force that reigned his fate for not even allowing him a minute to savor the realization that he's going to be a father, for threatening that innocent life that had not even begun and the one of the love of his life, for holding him ransom or whatever to fulfill their devious machinations and not letting him live in freedom with his family. He's frustrated and feels impotent because there's nothing he can do to change that that wouldn't end in tragedy for them, the last time he did something, things had really went south. He feels guilty because had he not escaped and been there, they would still have a place to call their own.

"Don't worry. They are safe by now, but if you want to keep it that way, you better behave" Says Vandal Savage with a tone that allows no room for discussion.

"And that's what, exactly?" Wally finally speaks letting his emotions take control. His stare rivaling Vandal's own.

"For a while we've been interested in speedsters, all meta-abilities are a mystery on their own, but speedsters by far hold one of the most dangerous one. Your accident provided the circumstances we needed to understand how it works, but we'll need some help to unfold its mysteries completely. Right now, all I ask is cooperation, I give you my word everyone you care about will be safe."

Wally looks at him untrustingly at first, but if he knows something about Savage, is that he is a man of his word, he doesn't lie, he doesn't break promises, nor does he make ones he can't keep.

"What do you want to know?" He asks gingerly, although he knows on the inside he'd say anything he knew if it meant keeping his loved ones safe. What can he say, family is always a speedster's weakness.

"To begin with, how you became a speedster and everything that comes with it"

And Wally tells him, how he was a curious geek that tried to recreate the experiment that gave Barry his powers, he tries to cover up the fact of Flash being his uncle and his name, but he wouldn't believe himself not even being high on sedatives, and when Vandal looks unamused and prompts him to continue, he can tell that identities don't come as a secret to him and maybe that's why he hadn't been questioned about that earlier. He tells him how his own experiment had left him in a hospital bed for weeks. How at the beginning everyone (including him) had thought it hadn't worked and how after having experienced some sort of painful developments he had finally acquired it. Vandal wants to know exactly how the experiment worked, but in all honesty, Wally doesn't remember the chemicals he used, nor the voltage or characteristics of the current. Vandal doesn't seem upset, so he continues. This is something he didn't trust to tell everyone, just some few knew about it, but when the super speed starts to kick in, one has to find one's own frequency, and to do it was a painful process, your body as it was, was now adjusting to a whole new metabolism and you need to equalize your whole self. For him, it took almost a whole month, in which every breath he drew was agonizing. A experience he doesn't wish upon anyone. When he had talked about it to Barry and Bart he discovered Barry had gone through the same although it took him barely three days and Bart didn't even remembered because he had been just born when it happened and his father had helped him with it according to what he was told. He finally tells him how his powers had several limitations compared to the Flash's and Impulse's, until now, that's it.

He knows by the look on Vandal that they are thinking of the same thing. But he doesn't dare to say it aloud, doesn't even want to acknowledge it, not now, perhaps when the circumstances demand it. Vandal leaves shortly after that and leaves him alone with his own thoughts to torment him.

**CENTRAL CITY**

**March 16, 16:16 EDT**

Artemis holds a peacefully looking Jaden while he breastfeeds. You might blame it on the post-partum hormones or whatever, but the feeling of having him finally on her arms is indescribable, and yeah, it might be because he's her son, but she has never seen a most beautiful baby on her life, not even the goo patches that refuse to leave his skin or his still flat looking face diminishes that fact. He was more than worth every single cry of pain that ripped her throat. She strokes his hair gently, it is a dark shade of strawberry blonde, it is the perfect amalgam between gold and copper and his baby blues are big while he looks at her. Fifteen minutes ago he had taken his first breath and ten minutes long had he been draining her and oh how she missed that appetite, no doubt he was speedster.

Soon after, he gets to meet Rudy and Mary, but not even ten minutes ad passed when he starts wailing uncontrollably. They are assisted by several nurses but nothing seems to work. Artemis has a hunch that nothing a normal human would have is bothering her son, is something that comes with his heritage, but she can´t let that information be known for his own safety, and not for the first time she wishes with all her might that Wally was here, because in all honesty, she has no clue on what to do, but to see Jaden in pain like that just breaks her heart.

**MONGOLIA**

**March 17, 12:20 EEST**

He doesn't know how, but he just knows.

Call it paternal instinct or a side effect of his super speed, but he has this unsettling feeling in his gut that Jaden needs him and Artemis probably too. The inhibitor collar does nothing to stop the sparks and silver streams of electricity that are now covering his body. He's overloaded with energy and the only clue he has is his son's name on his mind, and he just knows he needs him.

He calls for Vandal savagely and thrashes against the bars even if he's aware of how pathetic and needy he must look, but he's frustrated and desperate, he just wants to help his son, yeah sure, he'd say that he wants to break free and go back to them but he's trying to be realistic here, and maybe getting Vandal to agree to do this little thing doesn't sound as crazy as you might think, after all he is a little familiar with Vandal's code by now. Thankfully, Vandal walks in not long after, keeping a calm expression.

"What's happening to them? I know something's up, I feel it." He demands as soon as he enters, his hands grasping desperately the bars and Vandal sighs in exasperation before answering.

"She's fine and the kid was born naturally five hours ago. Right now he's at the NICU."

"What's wrong with him?" Wally says somewhat wearily. He has his own suspicious.

"No one seems to know."

"_I_ know! Please you gotta let me help him. I´m begging you, he's just a baby and you know what happens to born speedsters."

Vandal looks at him reluctantly.

"I swear I'll do whatever you say, but just please, let me help him." Tears had started streaming down his cheeks by now, and he looks down to the floor as he adds in broken whisper. "He's my son…"

And he wasn't expecting what followed but he's not going to complain. Vandal opens the door to his cell and walks out from where he came in a silent invitation for him to follow. He does and they are soon in a Supersonic jet. There's no way they're taking off his inhibitor collar, so he doesn't argue the fact that he can get there faster, he just waits for Vandal to put the rules out, but he's silent the whole time, and that scares him even more, he knows what he's able to do and won't jeopardize his loved ones trying to escape once again.

On the way there he's handed a medical uniform to blend in without rising any suspicion, he changes into it adjusting his mask and scrub hat so any of his distinct features wouldn't be recognized. He has been told that an undercover doctor is waiting for him at the back of the hospital to guide him and keep an eye on him and he's fast to do as he's told. He finds said doctor easily enough, since he's the only person standing at the back door of the hospital and after a short acquitting, they make their way into the hospital.

His heart is beating almost out of his chest as they finally approach the NICU. They open the door and a loud cry can be heard throughout the whole room, Jaden's. He'd do anything to make him stop crying, it sounds so anguished and pained. There are two nurses trying to hook him up to some IVs since he wouldn't eat, but is proving quite difficult because Jaden won't stop moving in protest. He runs up to them and identifies himself with a fake credential Vandal gave him along with the uniform and sends them to take a break while he handles the situation. As they disappear through the door he turns around eagerly and finds himself finally able to meet his son. His face is red and scrunched up for so much crying and he's only wearing a diaper. He has a normal size and looks healthy overall, and his cries had died down in the slightest. He rapidly starts to shush him and appease him with "I'm here now…"s while stroking his chest softly with his hand, and the change is immediately evident, not only does his volume decrease significantly, but the room's atmosphere is filled with static. Wally is overflowing with dopamine and serotonin because he is actually meeting his son after having almost lost hope when he had been recaptured. He can't stop crying even if he tries when he sees his tears are landing on Jaden. He then lifts him quite carefully on his arms and starts to rock him on his shoulder while soothing him with baby talk and it works, he could actually feel and hear the electricity that goes from each one to the other and four minutes later Jaden has stopped crying and the room is silent except for the little zaps still transitioning.

He has one hand over his head caressing his soft hair and Jaden tries to turn his little head to look at him. The buzzing stops and he gently changes his position into arms so they can actually see each other. Once secured over his left arm, Wally strokes his little hand with his own and Jaden grasps his finger in reflex. Wally is completely mesmerized by him, the way he looks around examining his surroundings, the little shapes his mouth does, the way his limbs move clumsily and tremble a little and how his big baby blues study him.

After a while, Jaden is evidently tired after so much crying and starts to drift off. Wally helps him sleep by rocking him gently and singing in a hushed voice. Soon after, he's snoring loudly on his arms and he has been informed that Artemis is in her hospital room under sedatives because she had stressed too much when Jaden hadn't stopped crying and didn't want the personal to take Jaden for examination. He knew the hospital personal only took her for neurotic, when the truth had been that she didn't want them to find out about his super speed and have him targeted later on. Since Artemis was waking up in a few hours, he was allowed to leave Jaden by her side, so when she woke up, she wouldn't be freaked out by his absence and Jaden would be more tranquil with her by his side.

They make their way to her room and when he enters, the emotion that overcomes him when seeing her is impossible. He stands frozen seven feet away from her with their son soundly asleep on his arms as he hears the doctor lock the door. She is as beautiful as he remembers her, even with her skin covered by sweat and her cheeks with tears, her hair wild and the position of her body clearly shows early struggle. A hospital crib was prepared next to her with all needed accommodations and he knows the time for this little dream escape has come to an end. He walks first towards Artemis to plant a soft kiss on her forehead as an apology escapes his lips. He tries to linger a little longer before finally depositing Jaden in the crib along with a kiss on his forehead as well, and while he keeps his hand softly pressed over his little head, he is trying to adjust his mind to go back to reality, but a needle to his neck and the swirling, now too familiar, sensation of darkness towering over him announces the cruel reality catching up with him. He is not surprised but thankful, because he got to meet his son in his dreadful situation and because he was even lucky enough to see Artemis again, and is looking at her that he finally allows the darkness to catch up with him.

"Later babe"


End file.
